The technology relates to a joint analyzing method and a joint analyzing system for performing a structural analysis of a joint that joins two or more members together, and to a product designing method for designing a product having the joint.
A structural analysis by means of a finite element method (FEM) has been widely used in designing of a joint that joins two or more members together. For example, reference is made to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-322198.
The joint contains a large number of elements that are difficult to be modeled, examples of which may include an initial joining load and a state of contact between a joining material and a base material. In general, to address such a difficulty in modeling of the joint, an analysis model may be divided into fine meshes to achieve a high degree of accuracy, or an analysis result may be multiplied by a large safety factor to make the base member large in thickness.